The Domino City Parade
by MilleniumGirl
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine go up against one another in the parade float contest... who will win?


MilleniumGirl: Hey it's MG here! This is my very first fanfic and I am proud to say that...

Bakura: Oh, we got trouble! Right here in River City!

MG: Wha..?

Marik: Right here in River City!

Bakura: With a capital 'T' and that rhymes with 'P' and that stands for 'pool'!

Marik: That stands for pool!

MG: What are you doing? IS THAT THE SONG FROM THE MUSIC MAN?

Marik: Yah! It is and Bakura taught it to me, and so we are singing it...

MG: -_-U My first fanfic and they've already messed it up. 

Bakura: The real trouble is that you've forgotten something _very_ important!

MG: *sighs* What. 

Bakura: The disclaimer, of course! You do not own Yu-gi-oh and therefore cannot take any credit in claiming that you own it because it is rightfully Kazuki Takahashi's, * puts hand on heart* bless his soul, copyright 1996...

MG: ALL RIGHT ALREADY! May I please start the story! 

Marik: Just a note that you might want to note... *cracks up* H-hey! That's funny!

MG:... 

Marik: *wipes tear from eye* Hmm, sorry, where was I? Oh yes, when reading the story, let's pretend that 

Yami Bakura = Yakura

Yami Marik = Malik

MG: *nods* All right then!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

*all the Yu-gi-oh characters are in the park. Ishizu spots a notice hanging on a swingset*

Ishizu: *reading* The annual Domino City float contest... Hey, guys, check this out!

Mokuba: What is it? *hops down form swing at takes it from her* Cool, a float contest! You gonna enter?

Ishizu: *laughs* No. Where'm I supposed to get a float? No, no, I might not even go to the parade...

Marik: Parades are cool. You should go, sis. 

Ishizu: Not unless there is something there worth seeing other then Girl Scouts.

Mokuba: *looking at paper* *glances around* SETO!!!

Kaiba: *comes running* Hmmm?

Mokuba: *shoves paper at him* You gonna enter? Your float would be the best, Seto! You'd win for sure!

Kaiba: *a little mad at being dragged all the way over here for this* No, I don't think I...

Mai: *walks over* *Mai's theme music starts up* Of course your brother won't enter, Mokuba, he's too afraid of being beaten by me!

Kaiba: *angry* Watch it, Mai...

Mai: No, I'm serious! I've been winning this thing for years now!

Kaiba: *smiles* I doubt any float of yours could even beat the Girl Scouts riding in the little wagon throwing candy.

Mai: *puts her hands on her hips* Ha ha, very funny, Kaiba. I'd like to see you beat my float this year. But of course, silly me, you're not entering...

Kaiba: *pauses* I am too. 

Everyone: *shocked* ...Kaiba's entering a float contest?

Noah: Well... I'm entering too so I can beat both of you! Muahaha!

Everyone: *still shocked* ...Kaiba's entering a float contest?

Noah: Uh... hello? Did anyone hear what I just said...

*later, in a KaibaCorp warehouse...*

Kaiba: It says here that I need a team to help me manage the float. Mokuba, go find some people willing to help out. Maybe someone good at this kind of stuff... 

Mokuba: Yes sir! *runs off* *a little while later he comes back*

Kaiba: Well?

Mokuba: ... 

Kaiba: What? 

Mokuba: Well, I just came to tell you, there's no good people left.

Kaiba: Huh? 

Mokuba: All the talented people were snatched up by Mai.

Kaiba: Who's left?

Mokuba: I've recruited Bakura, Marik, and Yugi. 

*Bakura, Marik, and Yugi all salute, but Yugi does it with the wrong hand and Marik hits himself in the forehead*

Kaiba: O.O;;; 

Yugi: Hello my float buddies! I brought candy to throw to all the kids! ^_^ This should be sooooo fun! Especially if we work together, right?

Everyone else: O.O;

Marik: Mokuba, what have you brought upon us? I wouldn't have joined if I had known little Yugi would be here...

Kaiba: *struggling for patience* W-well, I'm sure we can deal with it. I've special ordered us a float, it'll be here tomorrow. 

Yugi: But weren't we gonna make the float?

Kaiba: *starts laughing*

Bakura: -_-U Ah well, we've got one part done. I say we have a little show that we put on before the parade! 

Kaiba: *stops laughing* No.

Bakura: ^_^ Aw, why not? It'd be fun, and cultural, too. Did you know that there are several types of dancing techniques that originated from England? We could blah blah blah....

Everyone else: *sweatdrops* 

Marik: ...how about we tap-dance?

Mokuba: ^.^ Awesome idea, Marik!

Kaiba: T.T Nooooooooo!!!! This is my float and we are not tap dancing!

Mokuba: *puppy dog eyes* Seto, puh-leeeease?

Kaiba: ...awwww, well I guess you guys can, but... *straightens up* I refuse to do anything of the sort. 

Bakura: Fine. Don't have any fun, then. Just go away, go read a book or something, while we learn to tap dance like pros and blow the competition away...

Kaiba: *narrows eyes* I'll watch, thanks. 

*Bakura leads everyone through a tap dancing routine that goes fairly well for a first try. The float arrives sooner then expected, and everyone marvels over it until they all say goodnight and go to bed...*

*The day of the parade*

Bakura: Ooooh, I am sooo excited! Let's go get the float out now, Kaiba!

Mokuba: Yeah, I can just see it! It's the best float out there! It's...*they open warehouse door* ...missing?

*Somewhere on the outskirts of Domino City, Yakura and Malik have hijacked the float*

Yakura: BUAHAHAHA! FASTER, FASTER!!!

Malik: Shall we take a joyride on this mortal's lawn?

Yakura: Buahahaha! Go for it! Make sure you hit that cow on the way! 

*Farmer Bob sits in his house, looking at the lovely view out his window. Suddenly, a large decorative parade float comes careening out of control into his yard, almost hitting Bessie, and crashes into his silo*

Farmer Bob: ...

Malik: *hits silo* Blast it! This contraption has gotten stuck!

Yakura: Jiggle this thing, you idiot! Has your hikari taught you nothing about cars?

Malik: *jiggles stick* *sparks fly* Um...

Yakura: Curses! *sends stick to the Shadow Realm* Let's go back to the parade.

Malik: It was fun while it lasted. *they walk out of the float and back toward the city*

Farmer Bob: ...

*back at the parade*

Yugi: Hey! Wasn't there a float in here before?

Mokuba: Oh. No.

Kaiba: My float! My big million dollar float! 

Bakura: Oh, no, look who's coming...

*Mai walks by the warehouse, proceeded by a huge pink and red float, covered with robotic Harpies, all sorts of girls dressed up like princesses, and a realistic looking Mai Valentine, made entirely out of flowers*

Mai: Hello boys, how's it coming? The parade starts in 10 minutes, you know. I'm also entering my world famous acrobats in the opening show. And what were you slobs doing again? Magic tricks?

Bakura: *angrily* We're doing tap dancing, and it's coming fine, thank you.

Yugi: Actually, our float's gone m.... 

Kaiba: *slaps hand over Yugi's mouth* Fine, just fine, now get moving Mai, you're going to be late...

Mai: Well, isn't someone a little testy? I guess I'll be seeing you soon enough. Loser. *she walks off with her float and acrobats*

Kaiba: ~_~ We are so screwed.

Marik: I have an idea...

*later...*

*Bakura, Marik, Yugi, and Mokuba are all crammed in a little wagon with a Girl Scouts sign on the side. Kaiba is paying the Brownie leader for the wagon*

Yugi: Nice and comfortable!

Bakura: Yep! I think it's good that we changed our float to a more homey, crafty type! 

Mokuba: And this thing's pretty sturdy for a Red Flyer wagon! *pats side and wagon give ominous creak*

Kaiba: -_- I don't know how I'm going to pull all you guys in this stupid thing but we'll worry about that later. Right now you guys need to get dressed for the opening show.

Bakura: Of course! Onward, my friends! *they leave to costume room*

Kaiba: *sweatdrop*

*Meanwhile, in costume room*

Mokuba: *digging through clothes* Where are our tap dancing outfits? Even the top hats are missing!

Marik: Yeah, and those batons...

Bakura: Perfect. Well, we'll just have to improvise. 

*Back at show*

Kaiba: *watching Mai's acrobats* I hope those guys can pull through... these acrobats are good...

Yakura: *walks over with Malik* Greetings, Kaiba. We have just come to wish our hikaris good... OHMYRA!!!!!!

*Bakura, Marik, Mokuba, and Yugi come across the grounds, but not in tap dancing outfits. Mokuba is wearing a chicken suit, Yugi is in a clown outfit, Bakura is wearing a grim reaper's cloak and a scythe, and Marik has donned a green Girl Scout uniform*

Kaiba: o_O Oh my... what are you wearing?!?

Bakura: *voice muffled by hood* We couldn't find our tap dancing uniforms, and this was all they had left!

Malik:... My ra, Marik, what is THAT?

Marik: A Girl Scout uniform, just don't let Ishizu see, O.K.?

Malik: x.X I don't even want to be seen with you...

Yakura: Good choice, Ryou, the cloak is better then some old uniform anyhow. 

Kaiba: Mokuba, you look reeeeeeeallly cute, but YOU CAN'T TAP DANCE IN A CHICKEN SUIT!

Mokuba: I'll try my best! 

Kaiba: This is a nightmare... let's just cancel our act.

Yugi: *emotional look* No way are we going to give up now! We've come all this way and worked so hard... we can't give up, we just can't! Even in the face of doubt we can pull through! Now let's get out there and dance! 

Everyone else: *sweatdrops* That's Yugi for you...

* Noah's group, consisting of Weevil, himself, and Roba, just finished their rendition of "We Are the Champions," played with Kleenex boxes with rubber bands over them. The announcer just called the tap dancers up*

Mokuba: *with a thumbs up* Wish us luck!

Kaiba: *mournfully* -_- Good luck...

Yakura: *happily* Break a leg, fools! Literally

Malik: Go team. 

* The tap dancing act was a nightmare. Bakura tried to toss up his scythe and then catch it, but it hit Marik in the head, and when Yugi tried to balance on his toes he fell into the crowd. Mokuba fell over right when he got on stage* 

Kaiba: o.O;;;;

Yakura: -_-U

Malik: *sending random people in the crowd to the Shadow Realm and humming the Star Wars theme song*

*Afterwards, everyone has changed back into their regular clothes and are crammed into the Girl Scout wagon, Yugi dutifully throwing candy at the crowd. Kaiba is struggling with the wagon*

Bakura: This isn't so bad!

Marik: We're gonna win for sure!

Kaiba: *muttering* Stupid piece of junk...

Yakura: *watching in the crowd* Buahaha, why is my hikari in a wagon?

Bakura: ^_^ Because our float went missing!

Yakura and Malik: O.O;; Um... *piece of candy hits them in the face*

Yugi: Whoops!

*later*

Kaiba: X( Man, this thing is getting heavy... hmmm.... *pulls mechanical device out of pocket and attaches it to wagon* *wagon speeds up without Kaiba pulling it*

Mokuba: What did you just do?

Kaiba: *smugly* I attached a mini motor to the back of the wagon. Don't know why I didn't think of that before! *Kaiba grabs wagon handle and pulls, making it go faster*

*Suddenly, a wheel falls off*

Bakura: o_o Oh well that's O.K., we're still moving...

*Another wheel falls off. Sparks are flying everywhere*

Mokuba: GAHHH! SETO, SLOW DOWN!

Marik: *punches mini motor* Maybe it'll shut off...

*Mini motor goes haywire and the wagon jets off down the street* 

Bakura, Mokuba, Marik, and Kaiba: O.o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: *frantically throwing candy out the side of the wagon* Here you go, kids! Heehee!

*Joey, Tristan and Duke are admiring Mai's float when something red whizzes past them*

Joey: Whoa. That was a cool float.

Duke: You mean Mai's float?

Joey: No, the little red streak. _That_ was awesome.

*meanwhile*

Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Marik; o.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Guys, can we slow down a bit? It's hard to give all these kids candy when...

Mokuba: YUGI IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED WE ARE OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!

Kaiba: Oh no.

Marik: WHAT?

Kaiba: T.T WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO MAI'S FLOAT!!!!

Mokuba, Marik, Bakura, Yugi, and Kaiba: o_O;

*the little wagon smacks into the back of the float and tips it up. All the acrobats go flying off and Mai's "Harpie Princesses" start screaming and running all over the place*

Kaiba: o_o Oops

Bakura: * hops out of wagon* Oh! Oh! So sorry! 

Mai: o.O W-what just happened? Harpies! Princess Harpies! Please settle down! 

*The candy in the front of the float tips onto the street and all the kids run out to get the candy*

Mokuba: Oh, this is not good...

*a bunch of officials come to try to clear the kids out of the way but the kids all swarm over the top of them* 

*later*

Judge: And we have received the votes for the float contest! Please keep in mind that you were supposed to vote for a float, and not a piece of candy, we got quite a few of those accidentally...

Tristan: Whoops.

Judge: And we have counted the votes! The winner of this year's float is...

Noah: Oooh, it's gonna be me! Our blue hologram/bugs/mind reading float was the best out there!

Mai: Ooh, it's gonna be me! My float was perfect until Kaiba's stupid wagon bumped into it...

Kaiba: It's not a wagon. It's a float.

Mokuba: You mean it _wasn't_ a wagon. *glances at smoking pile of ash*

Kaiba: Erm... yeah. 

Bakura: It's not gonna be us. 

Yugi: *emotional face* Don't give up, guys! We've still got a chance!

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Judge: Well, that was an intensely large pause brought to you by the author so she could fit in those little comments before the winning float was announced! Now, the winning float is...!

Everyone: o_o 

Judge: The little red Brownie wagon!

Mai and Noah: o.O W-what?

Bakura, Marik, Mokuba, Yugi, and Kaiba: YAY!!!!!!!!!

Judge: *laughs heartily* 80% of the votes liked the wagon. They said it was very fun to watch, and exciting, too! Congratulations, group! 

Kaiba: *tears* I can't believe I won! 

Yugi: *smiling* You mean, we all won!

Kaiba: *serious face* No. 

Bakura: -_-U 

Marik: So, what d'we win? A trophy? 

Judge: ... Girl Scout cookies!

Everyone: o.O;; 

Judge: Just kidding! 

Everyone: Lol ^.^

Judge: You win free tap dancing lessons, courtesy of Tappers Inc.! 

Bakura, Marik, Yugi, Mokuba, and Kaiba: *anime fall* x_X

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:.

MG: So, what did you think? 

Bakura: It was interesting! ^.^

MG: I'm not asking you. 

Bakura: I wasn't talking to you! ^.^

MG: ...

Bakura: I was talking about the tap dancing lessons! Very cultural!

MG: Well anyway, thank you for reading, and puh-lease review?

Bakura: Each review supports the MG-might-write-another-fanfic-if-you-review fund!

Marik: And, you can even help us pick who gets to do the disclaimer, because if we let Bakura do it every time... 

MG: Self-explanatory! Ja ne!


End file.
